Spiegel22
About the User spiegel22 is a not-so-regular user who is trying to become one. He first started keeping up with the contests in the Summer '04 season, but did not move into Board 8 until the Spring '05 contest. This move was largely precipitated by the release of Resident Evil 4, one of his Top 5 Games Ever, and thus the creation of a message board account on January 25, 2005. He dropped in and out of Board 8 as the contests came and went, trying to keep up with college and still fit some games in. Recently, he has been found mostly lurking and posting in the Pro Wrestling topics, until this past December. He bought an Xbox 360 a few days after Christmas and ever since has been working slowly into the Board 8 psyche. With the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he has been posting in loads of topics just trying to keep up with what's going on and get his Brawl Friend Code out to as many people as possible. That old writeup was lame. I'm working on inventing a new one. spiegel22 is a member of the Cabal. ~''Ç''~ for life! Alts *Heroic_Jiburas *12floz355mL *spiegeI22 Board 8 User Contest Association spiegel has begun the competition with a placement into the Lightweight class. After noticing that he was trailing in a shutout in his first ever match versus MajinZidane, he decided to turn heel and lay verbal waste to all who would dare oppose him. Match History First episode of Monday Night Ruin (9/29/08) *spiegel vs. MajinZidane ** loss 38 - 9 :( Promo History General Discussion Topic ::9/28/08 ::Put me in Featherweight will you? Maybe I'll finally get some quality booking! Clearly talent counts for nothing around here, maybe I should just inject tons of typos into my promos. Perhaps I'll leave empty posts in every topic or make a Top 10 list, but drag it out over 5 months. Would that help? ::''Now, I realize that it is hard to support a giant when you can't even reach his shins, much less see his face. Do not let this minor setback deter you, however. Just because you cannot see you god doesn't mean that you should not worship him. ::Finally, I see no need to ally myself with those lesser being which comprise Team ExTha. We all know that the weak are generally the first to huddle into groups for protection. I, obviously, do not fit into said category. In fact, the only other competitor who is worthy of my support is SuperAngelo in honor of his love for my one childhood hero and rolemodel: Sonic the Hedgehog. ::9/29/08 ::Oh hell no. You want to challenge me Tombolo? Who are you, John Cena? Triple H? You must be sitting over there licking your chops at the prospect of taking on someone much less well known than you. You can probably just taste your victory and my humiliation. ::Well you know what? Just because people know who you are doesn't mean they like you. Yeah, they may say "Oh, hey I know that Tombolo guy. No Lynch and LOST, right?" ::I know you have noticed that people attack your beliefs even when you go out of your way to defend them or try to diffuse the situation before hand. Do you know why? ::Because your time has come and gone. Your heyday is passed. Most importantly of all, however, they just do. Not. Like. You. Oh sure, folks may not say it, but seriously, how hard is it top put up a false veneer around here? ::You want to challenge me? You want to build your ego by crushing some no-name with a loud mouth? I'll take you on. I'll rock your beliefs to the core. We'll see if some guy who can't even separate paragraphs can back up the talk. Bring it old-timer. But you damn well better bring everything you've got, because when you meet this raw talent in the ring I promise you this: I will leave you broken in my wake. First episode of Monday Night Ruin (9/29/08) ::How can you people turn against me? Have I ever ''harmed you in any way? Have I insulted you? Is it because my name stems from anime, while his is a combination of both anime and games? Does that make him better than me? No. He is a vile and foolish creature who should be kissing my toes! ::So what if he's been here for a while? Just because you're old doesn't mean you're good! Basketball? HAH! A bunch of guys who couldn't afford the equipment to play any of the other ''real sports! Maybe they should have accepted their destiny as fast food employees and garbage men!'' ::I '''am' the best...around. And nothing you fickle onlookers do can keep me down! I refuse to suffer defeat today, but if I must retreat, know this. ::I WILL RUN ROUGHSHOD OVER THIS DIVISION!! Game Collection I have a massive collection of games (at least IMO) which seems to be all the larger because I've beaten so few of them. Almost every time I start into a game, something new will come out and distract me away before I finish, thus leading me to never finish anything. Note: I will be including my girlfriend's games in this list as we generally share games and live together. Note 2: I will only count a game as beaten on the console I've beaten it on. I realized that I should mention this because my Gamecube list makes me look terrible. A link to my wikia game collection page: http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/Spiegel22%27s_Game_Collection A link to my Backloggery: http://www.backloggery.com/main.php?user=spiegel22 Comment on this user or just leave a note ^_^ SuperAngelo128: Wooo Sonic fans FTW, lets Brawl some time Category:Users